Monster babies
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Frisk is having a sex ed class at her school and while she learns about the human side of it she becomes curious about the sex ed of monsters. So she thought lets ask the most basic question. Where do Monster babies come from? Thus Frisk learns about where the monster babies of her friends come from. Learning something new about her friends. Warning rated T for sex ed talk.
1. Chapter 1

Toriel hums to herself as she places the pie from the oven onto the counter. She pauses feeling a tug on her clothes and turns looking down to see the human. "Ah hello my child how can I help you?"

"Mom. Where do monster babies come?" Frisk questions causing Toriel to blink in shock about the question. "We learned about humans in school and not monsters."

"Ah yes I remember that now." Toriel admits, hand by her chin and mouth area, remembering that Frisk has her sex ed class. "Well it depends on each monster." She explains. "so really you'll need to ask them about where monster babies come from." She lowers her hand offering for Frisk to take it. "Come. We can ask our friends in the living room."

"What about you mom?" Frisk asks taking goat moms hand.

"It's similar to what I've learned that you humans do it. There isn't really a difference." Toriel explains as they head for the living room.

They make it to the living room where Frisk heads to Undyne and Alphys; who are sitting with Alphys leaning against Undyne on the love seat.

Toriel on the other hand settles on the three seater couch where Sans and Papyrus are sitting but there's a gap.

There's a one cushion gap as the brothers are on the end that extends out like a lounge and Toriel on the other side.

Toriel decided to sit there because it is by the kitchen. She can go get some pie when it cools down faster so they can enjoy it when it is just the right temperature.

Papyrus is sitting up a little against the back with Sans between his legs leaning backwards onto his torso. He has his arms around his brother and they seem pretty comfortable.

"Where do monster babies come from?" Frisk asks the couple who look down to him since he is short but still growing.

"Eggs." Alphys responds.

"Definitely eggs." Undyne confirms that.

"How do the eggs happen then?" Frisk questions causing the two to slightly blush.

"W-Well you see... Um..." Alphys glances to Toriel hesitantly and nervous.

"Frisk has learned about human reproduction. It is fine." Toriel assures them and Alphys turns back to Frisk.

"It a-starts out l-like how humans d-do it. B-but when the egg is f-fertilized well then the egg kind of develops then a few days later the e-egg is pushed out. Then the p-parents must protect it and keep it from getting too hot or too cold."

"Once it hatches then you two are proud parents." Undyne finishes the explanation while Alphys shifts in embarrassment.

Frisk hums in interest then turns to the two brothers. "What about skeletons?"

"Magic." Papyrus responds with confidence though everyone but Sans is looking at him a bit confused.

"It really is magic." Sans confirms with his eyes closed softly as if he wants to chuckle. He opens his eyes as he and Papyrus are spoken to.

"How in the world does that work?" Undyne questions the leaning over to place her elbow on the arm rest then her jawline on her hand.

"I must agree with U-Undyne. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Alphys speaks up in agreement.

"Well I guess we'll just have to explain." Sans slightly shrugs with his hands stuffed into his sweater pockets. "You see our kind is a little different than other monsters. There are parts we are missing and thus we create them using magic."

"It allows us to have more range for creativity unlike others. And though our magic will prefer the one that is a part of the skeletons gender it is possible for a skeleton to make the opposite genders thing." Papyrus adds on. "This is also useful if there is less females around or for same sex couples. Both genders of skeletons have the potential to become pregnant if done right. This can be accomplished the same way that others do it."

"Oh my really?" Toriel questions in interest and Papyrus nods.

"Mhm. But of course there is more." Papyrus confirms with a nod as he glances to Toriel.

"Ah yes. Soul sex right?" Sans seems to catch on and he glances up to his brother.

Papyrus looks down to Sans meeting his eyes. "Yeah."

"Soul sex?" Frisk questions confused and the two skeletons turn to her.

"Mhm." Papyrus nods. "While other monsters have their souls hidden within them we don't have the same layers to do that. We usually just have our ribs."

"So when we make it appear then we can touch it and move it around. This ties in with soul sex. Our soul can be taken from our body and be held by another if we allow it. It's still connected to us though it does have its interesting effects." Sans continues as the others listen finding themselves all rather curious about this now. "The first effect is that we can feel it being touched as it sends feelings through our body. This can be pain or pleasure depending on what's happening. We can take damage if our soul is not carefully handled. As to be expected with it being our soul and all. Another effect is that when another holds our soul they get an unfiltered feel of the emotions we have while they are in possession of our soul. They'll feel it in their bodies almost like it's some distant feeling that is there but isn't your own."

"Usually it is seen as an honour of trust if a skeleton allows you to touch its soul." Papyrus adds. "But if one knows how then they can grab the others soul and use it like a threat tactic. The damage to our souls this way can be harsh if it's not handled well or correctly. Our soul is a huge part of our lives after all. But you seriously can shatter the soul like if you squeeze it too hard. It's one of the reasons we only allow those we are close enough to and trust enough to touch our souls."

"Soul sex has two parts to it. The first part is touching the soul in different ways. Kind of playing with it if you will. Though it is usually only one doing it it's still considered sex. Then there's the one more closer to what's considered sex. It's where two souls rub against one another." Sans explains further. "We can feel each other's pleasure on top of our own during this part of it. So, it can be really intense for both participants especially if regular sex is added on as well. You can probably imagine with not only the pleasure from not one but two forms of sex and feeling the pleasure the other is well it is really intense. But soul-tastic at the same time."

"Sans!" Papyrus's tone is stern as he slightly glares down at his brother though Sans and Toriel get a little chuckle from it.

"Anyways. Soul sex increases the chance of pregnancy. Because it's based off of magic and the strongest concentration of magic is in the soul." Sans continues. "Our kind is the only one that you can see the child. That's the main way for us to know if we're pregnant or not. Though we can also use our magic to form a see through belly that is the colour of our magic for extra protection if we want. But we don't have to always use that. Baby skeletons start off as a soul that grows bigger then when they are born their body develops around the magic that has formed in their soul."

"This is quite fascinating." Toriel admits and Alphys nods in agreement.

"Though I'm kinda surprised that you know about this stuff Papyrus." Undyne admits.

"Well Sans explained it all to me after my first heat." Papyrus responds causally.

"Heat?" Undyne tilts her head with a questioning look for a moment and Papyrus nods.

"Yeah. Skeletons have these heat cycles. The base time for it to happen with some having it sooner or later is once a month. We get it any time after we turn fifteen and mine started when I was eighteen. It is a time that our bodies become under the spell of needing to have some sort of sexual stimulation. Whether that be well mating or just doing it on your own. This is often used for trying to have a child because it becomes easier for us to go for more than one round if we are in heat."

"Though since our bodies will focus on the heat we end up really hungry after the few days to a week is up. So we eat a lot more than usual after our heats." Sans adds.

"Huh. That's kind of interesting." Undyne admits. "I didn't think that was possible."

Sans shrugs. "It's how it is."

"It's probably b-because you c-can create both gender parts." Alphys speaks up adding her theory on why this happens. "It's just a theory though."

"I kind of theorized the same thing but we never really looked into it." Sans kind of confirms.

"Well this has been a nicely educational hang out so far." Toriel adds in which they glance to her.

"Yeah. I learn more about monsters each day." Frisk agrees climbing onto the spot between the skeleton brothers and Toriel.

"That is true my child." Toriel nods.

AN:

Another chapter added! I made it on my phone at night while in bed.

I made this because I was bored.

I hope you enjoyed anyways.

Review's are awesome and flamers will be used to make banana bread!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus hums as he washes the dishes and Alphys approaches deciding to help out.

The others are doing their own part in helping to clean in the meantime from wiping down where they ate or cooked and so on.

Alphys picks up a towel and begins drying the cleaned dishes. "Hey P-Papyrus." She begins and he glances to her while still cleaning the dishes.

"Yes Alphys?" He questions not missing a beat in his cleaning.

"How were you so o-okay with talking about such a l-lewd topic?" Alphys questions putting the dried plate away.

"Oh well that's simple." Papyrus responds right away. "You see I got used to the lewd side of life after having my heats. It helped me become more comfortable with such information I would have been very embarrassed about sharing before my heats." He explains to the other.

"O-Oh. I see." Alphys nods in understanding as that indeed does make a lot of sense. "H-Heh. I g-guess I have a bit of a way t-to go."

"Oh don't worry Alphys." Papyrus gives her a bright look in an attempt to make her feel better. "It took me a few heats to get used to everything. I'm sure that once you start in the lewd side of life you'll get used to it too."

Alphys finds herself blushing and looking away. "R-R-Right." She stutters from embarrassment. "I-I should p-probably see if a-anyone else needs h-help." She heads off with that and Papyrus continues what he was doing after saying okay to the other.

...

"And so I told Papyrus 'Nah it's okay. I'm bone dry now.' And his face was hilarious. The anger that faded as he was at least glad that everything turned out fine." Sans tells Grillby as Frisk walks into the establishment.

Frisk walks right up to the counter and climbs into the seat next to Sans.

Sans turns noticing Frisk as he spotted movement from the corner of his vision. "Oh hey kiddo what's up?"

"I needed to talk to Grillby." Frisk explains life glancing to Sans before turning to Grillby. "How are babies made in your species of monster?"

"Ah. Going after the knowledge of more monster babies huh?" Sans comments and Frisk gives a nod at him only to turn back to Grillby.

"Well for the flame element family it's quite simple." Grillby begins the explanation while he cleans a glass. "You see we each take a part of our bodies and bring them together. The combined magic is enough that a baby element monster is born. At least that's how it works for me. Oh and don't worry our bodies do regenerate the piece we lost within a day or two. However." He places the glass down onto the counter for now. "It is possible to do it without a partner. Though I made my daughter with my late wife. It takes a bigger piece and something that is able to hold the flame at least in my case. It does turn into a baby as long as it burns for long enough but it's not as quick as the other method. This happens because we reproduce by taking a piece of ourselves so it allows us to do so on our own."

"There you have it kid." Sans slightly bring a hand up while the other remains resting on the counter. His eyes closing for a moment. "And that's how Grillby made his daughter."

"That reminds me Sans." Grillby grabs another glass to begin cleaning it. "My wife would have asked you if she had met you but how to skeletons reproduce?" His eyes turn to Sans for a moment as he speaks before turning back to the cleaning. "I mean skeletons are one of the more rare monsters and I haven't heard much about them other than what you've told me about. It makes me curious about a few things because it's like skeletons haven't been looked into at all."

"Ah yes of course. It's a little long or short depending on how much details you want." Sans responds with a slight shrug.

"Doesn't matter how much. If your comfortable with the general idea then that's good enough." Grillby informs the short skeleton.

"Eh. Okay Grillby. I'll talk and you can sit there to listen. So you won't feel left out of the Situation." Sans smiles to himself a little while Grillby slightly rolls his eyes and Frisk lets out on a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm going to go ask some more monsters." Frisk hops down onto the ground and turns to leave.

"Okay. See you later kid." Sans slightly waves goodbye and with that Frisk heads off elsewhere.

Frisk slightly walks along looking around as there is a specific monster or two in mind.

"Oh my darling. That track is perfect! I must put it in my next show!"

"Oh... Um are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Oh why of course! Don't doubt yourself so much Blooky."

"O-Oh. Okay."

Frisk follows the voices until Mettaton and Napstablook come into view as the human child turns a corner at the end of an alley.

Mettaton is the first to react and turns to look to Frisk only to smile widely. "Oh my dear Frisk!" He runs over picking the small human up and slightly spins around a few times before stopping. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Oh. Hello there." Napstablook greats he human child as well since he remembers about how Frisk helped him.

"I have a question for you two." Frisk admits while still being held in Mettatons arms though the others chest is kinda soft.

"Why go ahead darling! We'll be happy to answer this question of yours!" Mettaton responds with confidence while Napstablook remains quiet seemingly just listening. "What is it that you wanted to ask us about?"

"Where do ghost babies come from?" Frisk inquires making the two blink in surprise upon hearing it.

"O-Oh my." Napstablook glances away looking rather uncertain and possibly a little embarrassed. "It's that kind of question."

"Oh don't worry. We got this Blooky." Mettaton sits Frisk down on a rock to sit then settles by that spot. He pats the ground in an invitation to Napstablook to come join them.

"Okay." Napstablook comes over and settles down by the two in which him and Mettaton look to Frisk.

"Well you see Frisk darling." Mettaton begins. "Ghost monsters cannot make or be born with the parts other monsters use to tell gender." He informs the curious Frisk. "Our gender is based on what kind of soul we have. A ghost monster can sense a special magic from a fellow ghost to identify like instinct what the gender is. It is possible for other monsters to pick up on this magic as well though."

"Yes. Because of what we are we're a little different." Napstablook speaks in agreement before hunching over. "Oh. I jumped into your explanation. I'm sorry."

"Aw don't worry about it Blooky!" Mettaton replies as well as putting an arm around the ghost monster in an attempt at comfort. "But the way we make babies is simple though very sexual and special. You see we have to be a little more creative and so we have a special component in our magic. When a couple wish for a baby they take some of their magical energy making it appear between them. Each partner sends part of a stream of magical energy to meet between them. This creates a ghost monsters soul is created. It takes a day or so but no longer than two days for the body to fade into existence."

"Yeah..." Napstablook confirms the information in a single word.

"All of this is so fascinating." Friend eyes shine brightly as she smiles. "I'm learning so much about monsters."

A smile is shared between the three of them.

"Thanks." Frisk thanks them and is pulled into another hug by Mettaton.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Mettaton responds with an implied waving it off. "We're glad you're so willing to learn about us monsters so much dear Frisk."

"Thanks. I should let you two get back to what you were doing." Frisk is released from the hug behind gently put to the ground to stand.

"Aw leaving so soon? Well I do suppose you have things to do. Okay. Well it was nice to talk." Mettaton waves to Frisk who waves back then heads off. He turns to the other as Frisk leaves. "Now as I was saying."


End file.
